Empty
by raecat
Summary: When Hawkeye is transferred out of Mustang’s office, he begins to rethink their relationship. Meanwhile, the office begins to fall apart. Will Roy realize how much he really needs her? RoyRiza


**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Summary: When Hawkeye is transferred out of Mustang's office, he begins to rethink their relationship. Meanwhile, the office begins to fall apart. Will Roy realize how much he really needs her?_

_Authors Note: I liiiiiiiiiive!!! Haha barely. My first FMA fic, and its my fav pair, Roy/Riza! Also, my writing style can seem a bit odd. Mustang refers to his more military side, while Roy refers to his more human side. Hopefully, this will make sense as you read. Enjoy!_

**Empty**

**Chapter 1**

It was 1000 hours and the office of Colonel Roy Mustang had been hard at work since 0700 that morning. Well, as hard at work as this office ever was. Havoc was on another smoke break, while watching Breda play chess against Falman. Fuery was teaching Hayate a new trick. Hawkeye was actually doing work, and Mustang was daydreaming while staring out the window. A young woman entered the office and, ignoring the officers in the main room, proceeded straight into the Colonel's office. Mustang turned, confused, as she handed him a paper. Hawkeye usually intercepted all paperwork, only passing on to him what was necessary. Not that she was his secretary or anything, she was just a good, fast worker when it came to this stuff. The woman left, never once having spoken to him, leaving Mustang to glance over the paper. It was a transfer notice. Assuming he was getting a new subordinate, he skipped down to the name, as to not be a fool for not knowing it, and froze.

"Lt Hawkeye! In my office NOW!" Mustang found himself on his feet, bellowing into the outer office.

----------------

First Lt Riza Hawkeye had been sitting at her desk when the secretary came in and went straight into the Colonel's office. She inwardly huffed.

'I don't know how things are done where she comes from, but here you do not ignore subordinates and walk in unannounced. If she was just delivering something, she could have left it with me.'

As the woman left, Hawkeye wondered what was on that paper she had left. Moments later, Mustang yelled for her and she flew from her chair, all but running into the Colonel's office.

Mustang was still recovering from his outburst and standing position, eyes fixed on the paper in his hand. Hawkeye was standing before him saluting, although he noticed she had hesitated to first check for danger. Sitting, he motioned for her to shut the door.

Shutting the door and turning back to the Colonel, Hawkeye watched as the Colonel stared at the paper in his hand. She thought back to the shout; there had been no danger, no need for him to yell for her like that. If he had wanted to speak to her, he would have called out or even come to fetch her, but never bellow. His voice had held anger, pain, and a hint of panic. She could still see it reflecting across his face as he studied the paper.

"Sir, is something the matter?"

Mustang was silent. He wanted to yell at her, burn the paper, refuse to let her leave. But he also wanted to know why she was leaving him.

"Lt… Do you still believe in me?" His question was slow, as if he did not know how to ask it.

"Of course sir. You will be Fuhrer."

"You support me still?"

"Sir, I have always supported and protected you and I continue to now." What was this about? She had no idea where this was going.

Mustang was silent, but she could see his inner battle. After long moments, he finally spoke, sounding like a broken man. "Riza, why are you leaving me?"

She froze. He had called her by her first name, which she wasn't even sure he remembered. And he said she was leaving. Leaving? "Sir, what do you mean? I'm not leaving you."

Mustang held out the paper in his hand, his solemn eyes meeting her shocked ones. She took the paper and read it slowly. Notice of transfer… First Lt Elizabeth Hawkeye. She was shocked.

"But Sir… how..?" She couldn't finish the question, as her brain had not finished comprehending what it had read.

Mistaking her meaning, Mustang became mad. The spark returning, he began yelling at her. "Damnit Hawkeye! Why? You went behind my back to request a transfer! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave? Why do you want to leave? Damnit Riza, why are you leaving me?"

The use of her first name... he was taking this personally. She had no idea what was going on, but it had hurt him. She had hurt him. "Sir… Roy… I.. I don't know what…"

Mustang turned his back on her and glared hard at the wall. "Leave, Lt." His voice was like ice, full of venom and hatred.

She froze on the spot. Part of her mind willed her to obey the order, but the rest of her would not. She was too shocked to move, to shocked to be mad, to shocked to handle this calmly. She had not requested this transfer and knew they would have to drag her kicking and screaming away from Roy. In her state of shock, her body gave way and she fell to her knees on the floor, eyes wide with confusion and rejection.

Behind Roy, there were no footsteps, no sound of the door. There was, however, a thump. No matter how hurt or mad he was, thumps were never good. Turning, he found Riza kneeling on the ground, in shock and, to his surprise, looking like she was about to cry. Feeling suddenly guilty, Roy kneeled down in front of her, matching her look of confusion.

"Riza, why?"

"I didn't Roy." She looked up into his eyes. "I never asked for this. I don't want to leave you Roy."

"Oh Riza, I'm so sorry." To the surprise of both, Roy drew Riza into a hug, as she cried onto his shoulder. She had no tears to shed, but she was still pained. She had been with him for many years now, watching his back and pushing him to the top, supporting him in every way. He was all she lived for and now she was being forced to leave.

Letting go, Roy stood and offered a hand to Riza, helping her off the floor. His face became serious. "What are the details of your transfer?"

Hawkeye looked down at the paper still in her hand. "After lunch, I am to report to the shooting range on the other side of the complex. I will be joining the riflemen, as a sniper."

"You should go then, Lt." Mustang's voice had a slight hollow tone.

"Yes sir. Please take care of yourself, sir." Hawkeye saluted, then turned away.

Suddenly, Roy shot his hand out, cupping it around her cheek, halting her from leaving. He leaned into her ear, whispering. "I will get you back, Riza. Until then, show them how damn good you are." Leaving a feathery kiss on her ear, Roy pulled away. Turning, he walked back to his desk and sat, facing the window.

Hawkeye let herself out of Mustang's office, shutting the door softly behind her. Leaning against it, she sighed and reread over the information on her transfer. When she looked up, she saw the guys all looking at her with concern. Even Ed, Al, and Lt Colonel Hughes were in the room. Standing up, Hawkeye saluted them, then sat down heavily at her desk.

Silence covered the room, until Havoc spoke up. "Lt, is everything ok?"

Hawkeye looked sad as she broke the news to them. "I've been transferred."

"WHAT?!"

"I am to relocate with the snipers immediately following lunch."

"But Lt, why?"

"Yeah, now who will make sure the Colonel gets his work done?"

Falman smacked Breda for asking a stupid question. "What he meant was, who will watch over the Colonel now?"

Riza just shook her head. Hughes started at Mustang's door, wondering what the Colonel would do without his bodyguard and her brains. Honestly, Roy would be dead a dozen times over if it wasn't for her.

"Do you think this is a plot against the Colonel?" Everyone turned to Ed in confusion. "Well, if certain people know he's trying to be Fuhrer and all, would they want to get rid of him? I mean, the only way to get to Mustang is through Hawkeye, but if she's transferred across the compound where she can't protect him…"

Riza paled as Ed trailed off his thought. Hughes nodded as he thought about it.

"We'll have to keep an extra eye out just in case, although it may not be that. I had heard that there were some problems up North, maybe they just need to borrow the best shot in the military." He smiled at Riza, but it was quickly replaced by a serious look. "Lt, as one of your superiors, I must insist you answer this in all truth."

Hawkeye nodded, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Are you in any kind of relationship with the Colonel?"

Amazingly, Riza paled and blushed at the same time. She knew what he was implying. If Roy's skirt-chasing wound up within the military, they would suspect she was sleeping with her commanding officer and remove her from his service, if not discharge them altogether. "Other than that of his bodyguard, aide, and subordinate, no sir."

Hughes nodded, giving her a soft smile. "You know I had to ask."

She nodded, telling Hughes she wouldn't punish him for asking such a personal and suggesting question.

It was Al who offered a positive alternative to Hawkeye's transfer. "Maybe there isn't anything going on. You have been serving under the Colonel since the war. Maybe they just wanted to move you somewhere where your skills could be put to better use."

Everyone was nodding at his simple idea. Maybe nothing bad was going to happen to their beloved Colonel and his even more beloved mini-skirt idea.

Riza smiled sadly at the group as she stood and made for the door. Hayate jumped from Feury's arms and followed her. She saluted to them all and turned to leave the office for good, speaking softly as she shut the door. "My skills are best put to use here, protecting the Colonel."

Everyone stared at the door she had shut behind her. Already the office felt empty without her presence. Turning, they found Mustang standing in his doorway, having witnessed the entire exchange. Either Hawkeye hadn't seen him there, which they highly doubted, or she was ignoring him.

It was Fuery who broke the silence. "She said she didn't have to report in until after lunch. Should we go join her in the mess for lunch together?"

All eyes turned to the Colonel. He nodded, but a few could see the hollow look in his eyes.


End file.
